Relief from the Pain
by MetroXLR99
Summary: After a traumatic battle, GUN Operative Alan Zander gains some much needed comfort from his wife: Aleena Hedgehog. [Aleena POV]


**Sonic the Hedgehog copyright Sega/DiC/Archie Comics/Yuji Naka**

'Castle of Glass' by Linkin Park

* * *

****

::ALEENA POV::

I lay peacefully on my bed, gazing out the open window.

the skies were in twilight as night loomed.

and, the endless lights of the city were beginning to aglow.

I smiled, content with myself.

While I have endured much Pain and Hardships,

I was at peace now, and anticipated the return of who I loved most in the world: Alan Zander.

Alan..my alan.

Long before the great war..before Mobians and Overlanders became enemies.

Alan was my only true friend during better days of Mobius.

he may be human..but, I love him with all my heart.

I was but a child when I first met him..

and, he opened my eyes to thing I was blinded to.

how even an idealistic kingdom can be plagued by poverty.

(and, when I became Queen, I tried my very best to eliminate this evil)

for twenty-eight years we were apart..

until we found one another in the final days of Robotnik's Regime.

We both had changed since our childhoods: I went from Ignorant Princess, to a wise Queen.

whilst HE was a poor street urchin..who grew into a brave soldier, and a noble leader.

Our reunion after so long apart made me realize how much he meant to me..

and, in the midst of our battle against Robotnik..I came to realize how much I love him.

I didn't care how different we were..what our respected peoples thought of us.

He is a good man..Brave and Noble, and I love him with all my heart and soul.

and, HE loves me, too.

While I will never forget of my former husband, Maurice.

(and, I will continue to mourn his unfortunate passing)

there is no question that my heart belongs to Alan..and, ALWAYS will.

We married quite some time ago.

during which, I passed down my crown to my son Manic

and, departed with my husband to Station Square,

to live out the remainder of our happy lives together.

So, here I am..alone.

awaiting the return of my love.

He may not remember, but tomorrow will be his birthday.

and, while his job as Consultant for G.U.N. tends to keep him busy through most days..

I intend to make his 'special day' memorable when it does come.

I looked out the window once again: Night was already upon the city.

I began to worry over where Alan was..

but, my worried were nullified when the bedroom door opened.

I looked, and saw my dear husband walk in.

but, he looked so weary..so tired.

"Dear.." I said, softly

"are..you alright?"

Alan looked at me..his blue eyes looking exhausted.

"ye-yeah, ally..i'm fine." said my husband (whose tone betrayed his words)

As Alan entered our room, his footsteps heavy.

I sat up cross legged on the bed as he stripped his GUN Uniform off.

"Rough day, honey?" I said

"you might say that, yes." answered Alan

"you..wanna talk about it?"

Alan looked at me..giving me "the look"

that one look in his eyes that told me everything I needed to know.

"no..not tonight." he answered, his voice calm, but heavy

"i'm..i'm really tired.

we can talk of it tomorrow, I promise."

"oh.." I said, feeling a little disappointed

"i see"

As Alan removed his clothing, I took notice of the many scars on his back and chest.

By now, I was used to seeing my husband "shirtless"

whose body was fairly well built (but not so much that he looked HUGE, or anything)

but, lately I have noticed the many scars that littered his body.

scars that I knew he attained during his own battles against Robotnik.

It seemed almost cruel irony..My love, and my children have ALL fought Robotnik equally.

yet, only my dear Alan has shown signs of the contsant struggle to survive.

whilst my children remained unharmed, bearing no "war wounds"

Now, I would NEVER wish any harm to come to my children..EVER.

but..it grieves me that Alan has had to suffer as he had.

perhaps it is because Robotnik never made much effort to destroy my own kind.

but, seemed to hold his own people in little value, and treated them more harshly.

Whatever the reason..each of those scars are a memory for my poor Alan.

a reminder of his hardships, which he can NEVER truely expunge from his mind.

I shudder to think of what Alan went through before our fateful reunion so long ago..

(sometimes I hope to NEVER know, for it would surely break me.)

Alan soon walked over to the bed, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts.

(I myself was wearing a thin, white nightgown)

He had a grim look on his face as he came to bed.

I sat up as I watched him pull back the covers.

"are you..SURE you do not wish to talk about your day, today?"

Alan froze in place as he attempted to get into bed, his body tensing up.

For a brief moment..I feared he might be angry.

(but, I remembered Alan is not an "angry" person.

and, NEVER expresses his rage violently in any form)

Alan looked at me, the look in his eyes stern.

"no." he said, his tone of voice firm and serious

I nodded.

"o-okay..i am sorry for persisting you."

"It is alright, Ally." said Alan, as he got into bed

"I understand your concern for me..but, I will be fine."

As Alan covered himself up, and scooted a bit in bed.

I too covered up, and scooted close to him.

with our bodies close together,

I brushed my furry hand through his short, brown hair.

I then kissed him lightly on his temple.

"happy early birthday, baby." I whispered, softly

Alan glanced at me.

"birthday?"

I eyed my husband, grinning.

"yes..your Birthday: It's tomorrow.

Don't tell me you FORGOT your own birthday!"

"must have slipped my mind." he said, his tone distant

I looked at him..then, smiled softly.

I then moved closer, and kissed him on his lips.

"i love you." i said, caressing his fleshy cheek

Alan looked at me..then, touched my furry muzzle.

"and, I love you, too."

he then leaned over, and kissed me.

I held his head as he did, savoring every wonderful moment of this.

when we at last parted..we stared into one another's eyes for awhile.

I was the first to break the moment with a girlish giggle (I couldn't help myself)

Alan then leaned back, and reached for the bedside lamp.

"goodnight, darling."

Alan turned out the lamp's light.

leaving the only light source illuminating the dark room being the distant city outside.

I hummed softly.

"goodnight..my love."

Alan laid down, resting his head on his pillow.

I snuggled up close to him, holding his body as if it where a teddy bear.

I liked to be close to him as we slept together..I like to feel him.

feel his flesh against my fur, his breath indicating his life.

and, listen to his heart..as it beats almost in tune with my own.

For Twenty-Eight years we were apart..

NOW..I don't ever want to leave his side, Ever Again.

I looked, and saw that Alan had already fallen asleep.

I too began to become drowsy..and, soon fell into a blissful slumber beside my love.

I..dreamed.

I dreamed of all those I loved and cared for.

I dreamed of my dear parents, who were long since gone.

I dreamed of my dear children who I love with all my heart.

My brave little Sonic..my generous little Manic..and, my loving little Sonia.

I dreamed of Maurice, my first husband.

who I continued to love and mourn to this day.

but, mostly..I dreamt of my dear Alan.

I dreamed of the fateful day we first met as children in Mobotropolis.

although it has been twenty-eight years from now, it feels as if it only happened yesterday.

oh, how I remember the FUN we had.

how he show me the world beyond palace walls,

and, opened my eyes to what truely makes a kingdom great.

Not it's rulers..but, it's PEOPLE.

and, how it is the duty of ALL leaders to serve their subjects..not Dominate them.

I would never had been the Cherish and Loved Queen that I was..if not for Alan.

I continued to dream of us.

dream of our Reunion after years apart..

dream of the time we spent together as we fought Robotnik TOGETHER.

I dreamed of the day we first confessed our love for one another..

and, shared our very first kiss that made official our declaration of love.

and, I of course..Dreamed of our wedding day.

how after long last, our fates were joined, and we became as ONE.

I do not know what Heaven is like..

but, whenever I am with Alan..I feel as if I 'AM' in paradise.

But, I was jolted back to reality..by a sudden sound and movement.

I awoke..and, found Alan mumbing loudly as he jerked and thrashed around in bed.

"a-Alan?!" I said, confused

"noooo...NO!" said Alan, his voice getting louder

I turned on the lamp beside me..and, saw Alan sweating.

once more, his face looked..Stressed, Terrified.

"no..no, please.

i..I tried to..I'm SORRY!"

"Alan!" I said, nudging at his shoulder

"ALAN, WAKE UP!"

Alan finally shot his eyes open.

he gasped, breathing heavily as he darted his eyes all across the room.

he looked-no, he WAS having a Panic Attack.

"ALAN..Calm Down, sweetie.

it's Alright, you were having a Nightmare."

I moved closer, trying to comfort my husband.

but, I found that his body was trembling.

This frightened me: Alan has NEVER been this scared, before.

Alan continued to breath harshly, a blank stare in his eyes.

I wasn't sure he even knew I was there.

"ala-"

I tried to touch his hand..but, he fliched.

behaving almost like a child during a thunderstorm.

I was taken aback at this.

"alan..w-what's wrong!?"

Alan finally looked at me..then, spoke in a shakey voice.

"a-a-ally?"

I stared at him, my mind racing.

What WAS Alan dreaming about to make him act this way?!

"Ally, I'm..i'm sorry." said Alan, touching the bridge of his nose stressfully

I finally scooted closer to my husband..and, gently touched him.

"alan..what's wrong?" I asked, scared for my love

Alan looked at me..then, exhaled as he looked down.

"i..I h-had a bad dream."

I eyed him, not at all convinced that this was all a mere dream.

"no..there's something else." I said, sternly

"No mere dream would instill such Terror into the strongest man I know.

Something HAPPENED today..something you are not telling me."

Alan's body trembled, indicating he was still in a state of Panic.

feeling sympathy, I tried to restrain myself and be more gentle with him.

"Alan..baby, Something is bothering you.

and, if you are Troubled, I wish you would tell me..So I can help you."

Alan looked at me once more..then, he let out a sigh.

"alright..i'll tell you, but not here."

I eyed him.

"i'm..I'm thirsty."

I nodded.

"okay..I'll go down, and fix you something.

but, I want to know 'EVERYTHING' that happened to you, today..and, WHY you are so terrified."

I threw back the covered, and got out of bed.

as I marched across the room..I took one last look at my husband before exiting the door.

As I made my way down the dark halls, and down the staircase..my mind wandered.

Just what was it that frightened Alan so?!

what could've happened today that made him so hesitant to speak..to hesitant to tell ME!?

What could possably break such a man as strong as him?

he who faced down hundreds of "Super SWATbots" without even blinking.

he who fought Robotnik himself.

and, went to 'death's door' and back.

How..WHY!?

I at last made it to the kitchen.

I turned on the lights, and made my way to the fridge.

I decided that some Warm Milk was all my love needed to calm down.

taking out a fresh carton,

I poured a glass, and, began to heat it up.

By the time it was done..Alan had entered the room.

I glanced over to him.

"I hope you don't mind some warm milk." I said, my voice monotoned

My husband only nodded as he sat down by the counter.

"thank you."

I brought the glass of milk over to him.

he took it in both his hands (which were trembling)

I watched as he took a good, long drink.

Once done..I spoke once more.

"what happened to you today, Alan..tell me NOW." I said, sternly

Alan exhaled, his breath shakey.

"i'm..I'm not really sure WHAT happened.

it..it all happened so fast, I can..BARELY believe it."

"Start at the beginning." I said, demanding an explanation

"a-alright..i'll try." he said

Alan sighed once again, looking down witha depressed look on his face.

"it..it started as just a routine scouting mission." began Alan, speaking solemly

"After Robotnik's apparent demise a year ago,

GUN has spent most of it's time attempting to rebuild our war damaged cities..

..starting with the intercepting and neutralization of what remains of Robotnik's forces"

I stared at my husband, my arms crossed.

part of me didn't want to hear this story..but, I 'NEEDED' to know.

"I was leading a scout team in Westopolis (which consisted of Chris, Danny and Francis.)

almost immediatly, we detected an unusually high energy reading of unknown origin.

as our mission was to scout for hostiles, we decided to inspect this energy reading."

Alan let out a deep, stressful sigh.

"Had I known then what I do now..I would've called for backup FIRST."

*******FLASHBACK*******

_**::NORMAL POV::**_

_an Armored Humvee-like vehicle sped through the empty, war ravaged streets of Downtown Westopolis._

_Eventually, the debre became to severe to proceed any further,_

_and, the armored truck came to an abrupted stop._

_the first to exit was Alan Zander, clad in Red-and-Blue exo armor._

_he was joined by Chris Thorndyke, Danny and Francis (also equipped with similar armored suits)_

_Alan narrowed his eyes as the vast wasteland._

_"We will have to proceed on foot from here." began Alan_

_"the debre is too vast to drive through."_

_"yeah..no kidding" said Danny, gazing out at the horizion_

_Francis activated a device on her wrist_

_which projected a holo image, and bleeped like radar._

_"We may not have to travel very far.._

_according to my scanners, the energy we detected is just a few blocks from here."_

_"Then, let us make haste." said Alan, his tone firm_

_"We need to find this energy..and, determind whether or not it is Hostile._

_and, if it is..repel it, before it can do serious harm to the returning populas."_

_"I'll take point!" said Chris, advancing forward_

_"Proceed with Caution, Chris..we do not yet know what we are up against." warned Alan_

_Chris only gave a 'Thumbs Up' as he continued onward._

_followed closely by Alan, and the others._

_The team made their wat through the dense wreckage and ruins_

_(a grim reminder of the bloody war that they fought not so long ago)_

_In no time at all..they reached a "clearing"_

_"Where the heck are we!?" exclaimed Danny_

_Francis tapped something into her scanner._

_"According to my maps of Westopolis,_

_this is (or, WAS) 'Times Square', the central part of the city."_

_"Until Robotnik's invasion..rendering it little more than a Graveyard." said Alan, solemly_

_Danny growled a bit, muttering something in anger._

_"Francis..How far are we from the energy reading?!" said Alan_

_Francis checked her scanner._

_"It's..right on top of us." said the redhead, wide eyed_

_"but, it's..MOVING!"_

_Before any of them could respond..the roar of a jet engine filled their ears._

_they looked, and saw not a plane flying over them..but, a humanoid figure._

_the figure in Purple-and-Black armor dropped down upon some debre, deactivating his jetpack._

_he turned..and, they all saw he was a cyborg._

_but, more to the point..he was a dark skinned man with a black beard._

_"heh-heh-heh-heh..Well, Well, Well: If it isn't ALAN ZANDER, and "the kids"_

_Alan narrowed his eyes._

_"hugo brass.." said Alan, his tone low_

_"BRASS!?" exclaimed Danny_

_"I thought that dude was DEAD!"_

_"so had I." said Alan, as he walked up_

_Brass just smirked at his 'nemesis'_

_"I am certain you are all quite puzzled to find me Alive and "Functioning."_

_"a Question for another time, Brass.." said Alan, sternly_

_"What I really want to know is WHAT you are doing here."_

_Brass smirked evily._

_"would you believe..SCIENCE?"_

_both Chris and Danny raised their eyebrows, confused._

_Brass then drew out something from a compartment in his cybernetics..a BLACK Emerald._

_Alan widened his eyes._

_"is that a-"_

_"Chaos Emerald?, no..it isn't._

_but, I did manufacture it FROM one of those mystical gems." said Brass_

_"You see..the power of the Chaos Emeralds are made up of Positive and Negative Energy._

_which are released by the emotions of others, turning one's very Thoughts into POWER._

_I began to wonder what would happen if the Light and Dark aspects of the emeralds were "separated"_

_so, I had my scientific team research on synthetic emeralds to use as weapons._

_(grins) of course, we were only really interested in the DARK aspect of the Chaos Emeralds._

_as such, we created THIS: THE DARK EMERALD!, a chaos emerald brimming with the power of Darkness!"_

_Alan has a look of shock on his face._

_"Hugo Brass, have you lost your Sanity!?_

_the negative half of the Chaos Force is DANGEROUS!_

_Your meddling with it will destroy YOU, along with Everybody Else on Mobius!"_

_Brass smirked again at Alan._

_"That outcome IS a possibility..which is why I came all the way here: To BETA TEST my new weapon."_

_Brass gripped he coal black emerald in his palm,_

_which began glowing with a 'darklight' aura._

_Brass's eyes turned dark as he felt the energy pulse into his body._

_"ohhh..yesss..." groaned Brass, relishing the power_

_"such..POWER (chortles evily, shouting) I CAN FEEL IT!"_

_Brass's free hand charged with dark energy._

_"TEAM, DISPERSE!" commanded Alan_

_the GUN Soldiers scattered as Brass fired darklight lightning bolts at them._

_Brass charged his fist for another attack..when his Dark Emerald began to pulse._

_"what in blazes.."_

_Alan and his team then noticed darklight shining from the cracks in the ground._

_before anyone could say anything..skeletal hands began to spear out of the earth._

_to their shock and horror..human and robot corpses emerged._

_their eyes/optics glowing with the same energy as the Dark Emerald._

_"ZOMBIES!?" exclaimed Francis_

_Alan got over his shock, and became stern once again._

_"the dark emerald's energy has reanimated their bodies."_

_Brass stroked his beard as he watched._

_"Hmm..how very interesting."_

_Brass clutched the black emerald in his hand..which continued to pulse._

_"yesss..heh-heh-heh, I can feel them._

_Almost as if..they are ONE with me."_

_Brass then grinned a wide, insane smile._

_"MINIONS!, ATTACK ZANDER AND HIS UNDERLINGS: DESTROY THEM!"_

_the Undead GUN Soldiers and Robotnik SWATbots made inhuman noises as they attacked._

_Alan activated his mouth guard_

_then, he and his team mechanically shifted their guantlets into various guns_

_and, fired energy shots at the approaching "zombies"_

_despite making critical hits, the undead humans and robots kept approaching._

_"Our weapons aren't working!" exclaimed Francis_

_Chris thought for a bit..then, grinned._

_he shifted his guns into blades, and slashed at one of the zombies._

_it's dismembered arm fell, and instantly disintegrated._

_the injured zombie's movements then slowed as it bled some black ooze._

_"Whoa!, Cutting them down seems to work!" exclaimed Chris_

_Alan grinned._

_"Good thinking, Chris._

_TEAM!, use Melee Weapons ONLY, relinguish your Guns."_

_Danny and Francis both nodded,_

_then, shifted their guns into various blades weapons._

_while they made progress..they were still no closer to victory._

_there were hundreds of hostiles, and only FOUR of them._

_"Brass has DESECRATED what remains of our fallen..and, his own!" snapped Francis, angrily_

_Alan grimaced as he cut down more zombies._

_"not even The Dead of free of his warmongering.." growled Alan_

_Brass snickered from atop his "platform"_

_"Fight all you want, Alan..you are only prolonging the inevitable._

_and, when YOU fall..you too shall join my army of Undead Warriors."_

_"GET FRAGGED!" shouted Danny, as he cut down another zombie_

_More and MORE Zombies approach..but, suddely froze._

_their bodied vibrated..then, suddenly all exploded, their remnants disintegrating._

_"NO!, MY WARRIORS!" exclaimed Brass, enraged_

_Brass then looked, and saw his emerald turn grey and lifeless..then, crumble to dust._

_"CURSES!" snapped the cyborg_

_Alan deactivated his weapons, and advanced forward._

_he began climbing up the debre, desperartely attempting to reach his enemy._

_"Hugo BRASS..for your war crimes, and crimes against humanity AND nature._

_I place you under arrest by the authority of G.U.N. and the President of the United Federation!"_

_Brass smirked as he watched Alan climb up to him._

_"Another time, COMMANDER.." began Brass, smuggly_

_"This was only a prelude._

_for once I've synthosized STABLE Dark Emeralds, the "Main Event" shall begin."_

_Alan finally reached the top..but, already felt tired._

_Brass smirked as he knelt down, staring down at Alan._

_"I shall give you time to recover, Alan Zander..and, Prepare for THE END."_

_With that, Brass activated his winged jet pack._

_with a blast of thrusters, he jetted upwards and flew off, disappearing into the horizion._

_Alan deactivated his mouth guard, exhaling sharply as he slid down the debre._

_"SIR!" spoke up Danny, as he approached_

_"Are you..Alright?"_

_Alan looked upon his three soldiers._

_"i'm..n-not sure."_

_*******End of Flashback*******_

**::Aleena POV::**

"oh my.." I said, shocked at what I just heard

I watched as Alan continued to tremble

as he recounted his memory of the event he just told me.

"that wasn't a normal battle.." said Alan, monotoned

"combating hostile robots is one thing..even rogue agents is somewhat normal.

but, Brass corrupted the remains of good people, and forced us to cut them down.

I already felt responsible for the many who died under my command..

but, Brass's machinations forced me to kill them all yet again."

"You didn't kill them, Alan." I said, sternly

I hated it when Alan did this to himself.

I know that being a leader means taking responsibility.

but, he doesn't have to shift ALL of the blame on himself.

"You did all you could to safeguard your soldiers during the war.

They followed you into battle because they believed in you..and, died as heroes.

what you fought then WASN'T them, but their empty bodies, unliving husks.

their souls have long since passed, and were not present when you vanquished them."

"i know.." said Alan, his tone still low

"but, I can't help the way I feel: It was so REAL.

and, what's worse: Hugo Brass isn't finished yet.

He's only just begun to use the unnatural power of his Dark Emeralds to wreak havok.

and, I fear his failed attack has only inspired him to do something far worse."

I shivered at this notion.

but..I tried to be strong, for my husband.

I reached over, and gently touched his hand.

"you'll get us through this..as you did before."

"I fear I am at my limit."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Alan..look at me."

Alan did nothing..so, I jerked at him.

"LOOK AT ME, ALAN."

Alan finally looked into my eyes.

"When I was Queen, there was a time where 'I' felt all was hopeless.

When Robotnik attacked, and I was forced to flee from my own people..a-abandon my children..

I too felt I was "at my limit"

that there was nothing else I could do."

I then smiled warmly at my dear husband.

"but you, my husband..my FRIEND.

Your courage and valor in the face of certain doom gave me hope."

Alan stared at me..his blue eyes weary.

"I..was only trying to protect you, and everyone else."

I touched Alan's face, gently caressing his cheek.

"then, keep on fighting the good fight..that is all I ask of you."

Alan paused for a moment..then, he smiled weakly at me.

"I see now why Mobodoon adored you, and your reign as Queen."

I took my husband's hand.

"I am no different from you, Alan.

If anything, YOU are a far greater leader than I.

I was born with 'leadership' being thrust upon me..

You however, earned the right to lead with your courage and bravery: You are far more worthy than I am."

Alan sat back, exhaling sharply.

despite my words, he was clearly stressed.

I hated this..I hated seeing him in so much pain.

he's been through so much, suffered all of his life.

All I want is for him to be Happy.

I finally leaned over, and gently touched his lips with my own.

I put all of my love for him into my kiss, grasping his head as I did.

Alan too kiss me back as I kissed him, holding my head and back in place.

when we at last parted, we let out loud breaths.

I looked at Alan as he caressed my furry cheek.

"thank you." he said, smiling

I touched his cheek as well.

"i love you..Now, and forever.

and, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on..I am ALWAYS here."

Alan exhaled softly.

"yes..you always have been."

I smiled as I caressed his cheek again.

"it will be morning soon..we should get some sleep.

Tomorrow will be your special day: and, I want it to be Perfect."

Alan looked at me.

"With you, it already is."

Alan then got up out of his seat.

he stretched out, making a groaning noise.

"I'll..just go on to bed."

I nodded.

"go on ahead..i'll catch up."

Alan nodded, then left the kitchen.

Alone, I took a moment to stop and think.

"Maurice.." i said, aloud

"I..can feel your presense.

please: make yourself known to me."

in mere moment, I felt a blue light shine.

I looked, and once the light dimmed..I saw a ghost standing before me.

the ghost of a blue hedgehog with a brown beard,

and, dressed in royal garbs similar to what I wore when I was Queen.

_"I am here, Aleena." _said the spirit of my former husband

I approached Maurice.

"maurice..I worry for Alan.

his recent battle with Hugo Brass has left him quite troubled."

_"I know." _said Maurice

_"I sensed the dark side of the Chaos Force pulsing when Brass first raised his undead army._

_and, I have felt Alan's anxiety and doubt following his battle."_

I looked down, exhaling sharply.

a saddened look on my face.

"I have never seen Alan so scared..he's NEVER been this scared."

_"While it may surprise you, Alan Zander __**IS**__ capable of fear._

_and, there were times even DURING the war against Robotnik that he doubted himself."_

I looked at Maurice..whose face eerily look exactly as it did so many years ago.

"I..I just want to help him.

I want to allieviate his pain.."

I looked at Maurice.

"I seek your wisom and guidence, my former husband.

please..tell me what I should do."

Maurice smiled that same warm smile that I knew in 'better times'

_"You are Alan's wife..but, BEFORE that, you were his Best Friend._

_What he needs from you is both your Love, and your Friendship."_

I looked down.

"i know, but-"

_"You recently told Alan to Be Strong, and not give up Hope." _said Maurice

_"I believe you should follow your own advice..and, be strong for HIM."_

I looked at Maurice..then, exhaled softly.

"maurice..I do mourn your passing, and I still care for you.

but, I don't wish you to think I care less for you now that-"

_"i was present at your wedding, remember?_

_I am fully supportive of your marriage to Alan."_

"i know..but-"

I felt Maurice's ghostly fingers touch my lips, silencing me.

_"I loved you..and, you loved me._

_but, even THEN, I knew that you were IN Love with somebody else._

_and, while Alan Zander wasn't what I originally expected..I hold no ill will._

_all I really want is for you to be happy with the husband you have chosen..even if it isn't me."_

I stared at my first husband with soft eyes.

"I did love you, Maurice..and, I still care for you.

but, it is true..Alan is who I truely love, and will ALWAYS love."

Maurice smiled warmly at me.

_"Our destined were intertwined, Aleena..but, never truely joined._

_If there was ANY purpose to our former union, I like to think it was our children._

_but, I will continue to be there for you..AND, your human love."_

I took Maurice's ghostly hands into mine.

"You truely do have a good soul, Maurice..thank you."

My former husband gave me one last smile..then, disappeared in a flash of light.

I felt a tinge of sadness..but, it soon passed.

I had a husband..a Friend, who needs me.

I soon left the kitchen, and made my way up the staircase

as I walked down the halls, I passed by an open door..where my daughter slept.

I looked in, and saw my dear Sonia fast asleep.

I smiled, feeling content with her safety.

as I continued onward to my-OUR room,

I heard the distant sound of Alan's voice.

it sounded like..he was singing quietly to himself.

I stood near the door, and listened to him.

_"Take me down to the river bend.._

_Take me down to the fighting end._

_Wash the poison from off my skin.._

_Show me how to be whole again._

_Fly me up on a silver wing.._

_Past the black where the sirens sing._

_Warm me up in a nova's glow.._

_And, drop me down to the dream below._

_'Cause I'm only a crack..in this Castle of Glass._

_Hardly anything there for you to see.._

_For you to see."_

I peered inside, and saw Alan sitting alone on the side of the bed.

he was looking down, a soleme look on his face.

I soon realized he was singing about himself.

_"Bring me home in a blinding dream,_

_Through the secrets that I have seen.._

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin,_

_And, show me how to be whole again._

_'Cause I'm only a crack..in this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see.._

_For you to see."_

I finally decided to make myself know.

I opened the door (and, Alan flinched a bit)

"A-Ally!, i..d-didn't notice you, there."

I said nothing..I just smiled as I approached.

with him sitting, he was at a proper level.

so, I faced him..and, put my arms around my human husband as I kissed him.

when I parted..he stared at me.

"what brought that on?"

"no reason..other than my undying love for you." I said

I then got into the bed.

Alan did the same, attempting to lay down.

"WAIT." i said, suddenly

"What?"

"Sit up."

Alan eyed me.

"SIT." I repeated

Alan shrugged, sitting up cross-legged.

I got on my knees behind him..and, began to massage his neck.

"Hmm..ghnn.." groaned Alan

"that..that feels..NICE."

"good." I said

"now, just relax..and, let me relieve you of all your pain."

I continued to massage Alan's flesh with my furry hands.

going from his neck, all the way down his heavily scarred back.

Alan's moaning told me I was doing a good job..but, it wasn't enough.

I knew of only One Way to relieve Alan of his pain..and, it was something I wanted, too.

"alan.." I whispered

"mmm-hmm?"

"i know it isn't your birthday yet..but, I have a gift for you.

but, I need to know that you trust me, my love."

Alan paused..then, spoke to me.

"of course i trust you."

I smiled.

"then close your eyes, and lie down on your back."

Alan did as I said.

he laid down flat on his back, his eyes closed.

"don't open them until I tell you." I said

Alan nodded at me.

I then crawled to the foot of the bed, and faced Alan.

I exhaled sharply..no turning back, now.

I gripped my nightgown, pulling it off of me.

then, I removed my underwear..leaving me wearing nothing but my wedding band.

I looked upon Alan..and, smiled.

"open your eyes, my husband."

Alan opened his eyes..and, reacted predictable.

"A-ALEENA!?"

I crawled onto Alan's chest, pinning him down.

I then kissed him deeply on the lips.

when I broke away..Alan was breathing heavily.

Al-!"

"shh!, just relax, my love.."

I moved near Alan's legs..and, took ahold of his boxer shorts.

"and, let me relieve you of ALL your pain."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**This is for all intents and purposes, a prequel to my previous POV Sonic Fictions**

**Execpt in this one, Queen Aleena is the focus character.**

**Basically, it details the "conception" of my OC Tiara Zander (albeit Vaguely) but, also shows that Alan and Aleena's marriage isn't all "Flowers & Candy"**

**'Post Traumatic Stress' is a VERY real, and serious thing. and, most couples or spouses in the military go through it every single day.**

**Alan's flashback, I obviously based on Transformers Prime: Darkness Rising. mainly with Hugo Brass using a dark emerald to raise an undead army that HE controls (Megatron did the same with Dark Energon when he reanimated the bodies of long dead Autobots and Decepticons.)**

**and, yes: "Chris", "Danny" and "Francis" are the SAME Chris, Danny and Francis from Sonic X..albeit Older (Sixteen or Seventeen)**

**This also serves as my first time writing in my OC 'King Maurice Hedgehog' Queen Aleena's deceased husband (and, thus Sonic's Father) in my Sonic Fanon.**

**As for the more broader event of Alan and Aleena's "love making"**

**I felt it best if they did so for a special reason (Alan's Extreme Stress, AND Birthday) rather than just on a whim, like so many other scenarios.**

**This is a Romanic Drama, NOT Porn.**

** [CAST LIST]**

** Queen Aleena Hedgehog...Gail Webster**

** Alan Zander...Peter Cullen**

** Chris Thorndyke...Michael Sinterniklaas**

** Danny...Greg Abbey**

** Frances...Kerry Williams**

** King Maurice Hedgehog...James Garett**

** Hugo Brass...Clancy Brown**

** Zombie Vocals...Frank Welker**


End file.
